Twisted
by okiedokie-lokie
Summary: ON HIATUS. Hetalia human names used. I don't own Hetalia... Canada and Prussia have a little twisted love story, who dies? Who runs off with the girl? I gave up on accents so sorry. Kinda based off of Romeo and Juliet (I don't own that either) Character death and lil fluff. AU
1. Prologue

It all started out when their mom and dad got a divorce. They got a divorce for their own reasons, not about the family or the two oldest brothers. Alfred and West got upset, blaming each other for the divorce, and when they were old enough, took their favorite siblings from the household and into their owns. Alfred took Matthew, Francis, Arthur, and himself. West took Gilbert, Roderich, and himself, with the help of Feliciano. The rivalry between brothers began mostly when Gilbert and Matthew were only a few months old, when their mother abandoned them and gave them to their rightful brothers. Alfred hated West, but West didn't return the hatred as much. Over the years, Gilbert and Matthew grew to love each other. West accepted the love, while Alfred was against it. Years passed, and the love for each other grew stronger. Then one day, the love broke in half. Alfred, who was against the entire "love drama", was happy; West, on the other hand, was upset. That brought the hatred with Alfred just a tad bit more than before. Their parents never knew about all this fighting and died, thinking that their family lived well forever and ever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Canada: Amber doesn't own me, Prussia, or hetalia, or any countries mentioned in the story!**

**Me: Thanks! **

**...**

**Matthew's POV **

_His name is Gilbert, and he is deeply madly in love with me. Or so I think... _

"Mattie! Breakfast! It's your favorite!" Alfred, my older brother, screamed from downstairs.

"Pancakes?! Yes! With maple syrup too?" I ask.

"Yes! Now get down here!" I looked into the bathroom mirror and saw myself and said, "I'm Matthew Williams, and I am madly in love with Gilbert. But we are star-crossed, and my brother and his brother hate each other. So the love between us was never meant to be. But it is."

I got dressed into a red shirt and white cargo pants. As I run down the stairs, with my polar bear stuffy, Mr. Kumajiro, undertow, I run to the kitchen where I see Alfred making my favorite breakfast ever. Pancakes and maple syrup.

"Where's Arthur? Isn't he supposed to be helping you make breakfast?" I ask, looking around, finding silverware to eat with.

"He got kept in late again at the office, he's sleeping now," Alfred sighed. "The same Austrian patient didn't want him to leave again. He wanted Arthur to listen to his new piano song." My older brother, Francis, slides down the stairs, his blond hair flowing in the air, and runs to the bathroom to brush his hair.

"Hey! What's for breakfast?"

"Nothin' dude, just pancakes or burgers, if you want..," Alfred chimed in the silence.

"Ugh... No. That'll get my figure off. Anything else?"

"Arthur's scones," Alfred smirked, knowing the British man's cooking wasn't the greatest.

"Whatever," he turns to Matthew, who was silently eating his breakfast, "what are you eating, angleterre?" He softly coos.

Between gulps he says, "Nothin' much, Francis." _Why does he always have to ask me the same questions over and over? My big brother Francis always bugs me about everything but mostly about this one boy that we aren't supposed to say his name in our household. His name is Gilbert Weillschmidt. And I fell in love with him one day... _

**Flashback**

_ "It's such a beautiful day, right, angelterre?" Francis says, watching the sun set._

_ "Yeah it's pretty, but brother, we need to go back." I couldn't tell him I needed to meet someone else. _

_"OK. Why are you so jumpy? Just go, if it means love." He shoos me off. _

_Looking around by the trees, that is where he told to meet him right? Oh blubber nuggets, he probably left already... From the corner of my glasses, I can see someone appear from the back of tree. I sparked up and ran to the mysterious man. This man appeared and caught me in his arms and gave me a kiss on the cheek saying, "Let's run away together! Be free of this curse between our parents! Lets be one, together, forever and ever." I declined Gilbert's offer, but still kissed him passionately on the lips. _

**End of Flashback **

_What a day, what a memory, what a life._


	3. Chapter 2

**Amber: Hope you enjoy! I'll post the other 5 chapters later, but I hope you enjoy the so far!**

**America: Amber doesn't own Hetalia! **

**...**

**Gilbert's POV**

"Good morning West!" pause, the phone starts to ring, "That Canadian kid is calling me again!" I walked down the stairs, then running to the phone, just to hang up.

"Just answer brother! He can't be that bad!" West yelled out, from upstairs you hear Roderich showing his emotions on the piano. I sighed loudly. _This fighting is never going to end unless I die... But why do my brothers have to start this. _

I reach for the damned phone and hope for the best that it isn't that guy. "Hello?"

"O-oh, hi Gilbert! How's your m-morning been?" The stuttering, but cheerful, voice exclaimed on the other end. _That stuttering kid, that is so not awesome, and he's always asking me the same questions... Why can't he just leave me alone for once. _

"My morning? No, let's talk about yours, little koi. I would _die_ to hear about your morning."

As Mr. Maple rambles on about his breakfast, I walk finally to the kitchen where I see my older brother cooking up wurst. _Wurst for breakfast again? Mattie gets choices. _He smiled at me and waved at me to come over. I did.

"Oh that's cute, little koi, but I've got to go now. I have to eat my breakfast. Bye," I hung up right away.

"Why are you so mean to him? He can't be that bad, right?" My brother, West, asked; he was already getting the wurst and putting it on plates. From the upstairs, you hear Roderich already marching down the stairs.

"Oh ho ho, he's bad alright. You just don't understand. Mostly when your with Feliciano. Don't trust him though, he hangs out with... Them." My expression got dark. "The Italian can't be your friend anymore, West." It's crazy how I'm younger than my brother, but yet, everyone thinks I'm the older one because I'm the one who takes control. Me, the awesome one.

"Hello!"

I turn around to see a cheery Roderich running to a plate of wurst. The young pianist bit into the German sausage and groaned in happiness. "Why are you so cheery this morning?"

"Hm? I just had an amazing dream that me and Elizaveta ran off together. That's why the piano wasn't so tough today," he smiled. It's so warming to see him happy but–

"You know she ran off with that other kid right? You need to talk Dr. Arthur about the issue with you and her," I say trying my best not to get his hopes up that much. My poor brother has to go to therapy because she messed him up entirely since the day he laid his eyes on her.

"B-but the didn't h-he run off-f with-h t-the J-Japanese kid?" He was already tearing up. He was emotionally unstable from the start of life; that's why he needs therapy and medication.

I bit into my wurst, ignoring my second oldest brother cry right before me, tears running down his cheeks in a swift motion, then landing on his wurst. West tried comforting him, but it was too late. Roderich already went upstairs to cry his heart out with his piano. He was slowly making soft tunes, with hard thumps to the keys. Him and his piano have some sort of connection that not even the doctors can figure out. He's a creeper of an older brother. A knock on the door startles us from listening to the piano slowly make music. I run to the door and peer through the viewer.

"Oh crap! It's Matthew! What's he doing here?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Amber here! I don't own Hetalia! Now back to the story XD**

**...**

**Roderich's POV **

As I answer my emotions by playing the piano softly, something startles me. The doorbell. Right when I was going to scream out for Gilbert to get it, I hear the door open.

**Gilbert's POV**

I answered the doorbell, and unfortunately for me, it was indeed the Canadian. _Why would he be here? He never comes to my house. _

"U-Uh.. Hi. I-I brought you t-these...," Matthew hands me a box of chocolates and leaves, then leaves an awkward, but awesome, me standing with a box of chocolates in hand. I look at it and I find a heart with the Canadian flag on it. I groaned. I close the door after Matthew leaves.

"Roderich! Do you want chocolate for you and Dr. Arthur?" I held them out so he can grab them.

"Huh? Chocolate? S-sure!" He stuttered out, going down the stairs quickly, tears already disappearing. He takes the box of chocolates and runs back up the stairs. I sigh, he almost looked like he was going to trip and fall.

_Lemme go upstairs and relax, Mattie's getting me upset and stressed_, I thought out loud, mumbling and cursing under my breath. A bit of time passed, I was deciding whether or not to go upstairs or stay downstairs to talk to West. I decided to go up the stairs to my room for peace.

Right when I was going to go up the stairs, someone rang the doorbell. _Who is it now? Why can't the world just freeze up? _After deciding to open the door finally, opening it softly to find a broken down Matthew, crying his lungs out. I actually kinda feel bad for him, but what happened? I watched as his tears form lines across his soft pale cheeks and onto his lips and chin, slowly making its way to the floor below him. His eyes and cheeks were a soft red color, it looked cute. _Wait... What am I thinking? _

"A-Alfred said t-that since I-I like y-you, I-I would h-have to st-stay wit-th you," Matthew cries out, stuttering and sniffling at the same time, it was overall a cute scene.

_What am I thinking? I hate this kid! Wait, stay with me? And Roderich? And West? Where will he sleep and stuff? _

Thinking wasn't the best choice to go with because I was already feeling overwhelmed and sleep overcoming me. Regaining composure I start, "I don't thi–"

"O-oh, that-t's r-right, you don' like me a-anymore...," the Canadian was really upset.

_How did he find out?_ " How– never mind." I got upset now. _Why would he come over here to tell me this? He can just call me..._

"I-I found o-out from Francis... H-he heard a-a rumor about-t yo–" I cut him off.

"No, stop. Come in koi. You must be tired. Want something to drink or eat?"

"Do you have F-french toast-t and m-maple syrup? T-that's what-t Alfred makes me...," he cried more when he heard the name Alfred pop out of his mouth. I actually felt bad for him.

"West! Make, somehow, French toast for Matthew!"

"Matthew? Sure!" West started getting out materials to cook with. He was confused about this but he made it anyways.

**Matthew's POV **

I sat down on Gilbert's sofa, still crying, but not as hard. Blubber nuggets, I left Mr. Kumajiro at home...

"So, how did your da– I mean Alfred find out?" Gilbert asked.

"It's A-Alfred... Francis told him a r-rumor, that you and I-I went out then you stopped liking me-e and ran off with the H-Hungarian girl...," I wiped my tears away. I knew I had to face the facts one way or another. He would run off with Elizaveta one day, how he acts around her, how he makes her blush and get all nervous, it's pretty possible if you ask me. Gilbert started blushing then shook it off when he felt that it was visible to me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! I don't own Hetalia, and sadly I never will...**

**Enjoy! XD**

**...**

**Gilbert's POV**

"Huh? I would _never _run off away from you," I lied. _He's annoying, an attention seeker, and a brat. Why wouldn't I want to run away from him. When he grows on you, of course I would like to leave his ass._

_His dumb, stupid ass._

**Flashback**

_"Let's be friends," he said holding out his muddy hand out towards me. I looked at it and was about to shake no, when suddenly I felt bad. So, out of guilt, I raised my awesome hand towards his shook on it._

_"Clean your hands, Matthew," I say, grossed out._

_ "Mattie. You can call me Mattie. But, this might seem so sudden and all, but I think I like you."_

_ "Wh-what? B-but we-e just met...? How can you tell?" I say confused, kinda getting butterflies in my stomach. This is wrong. This isn't right._

_ "I dunno. I just know that one today we'll be together," he smiled warmly._

_ " But h– never mind, Mattie. I hope we'll be best friends forever, nothing will ever separate us."_

**End of Flashback**

I shudder from the memory. _That's when I first met him, that was only a few years ago. Then, you grow to hate him. But it was only a few years back when all of this started._

" I'm sorry I told you I liked you from the start," Matthew starts, breaking the silence.

"H-huh? I-I don't know w-what to sa–," I stuttered out. _"I'm sorry I told you liked you from the start," _echoed in my head.

"Don't say anything, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so arrogant," he breaks my sentence in two.

_ "I'm sorry..?" And "I shouldn't have been so arrogant.." So he does know how I feel._

"So you figured out how I actually feel about you?" I say cautiously. I get closer to him on the couch, the smell of French toast fills the air.

"Y-yeah... B-but I-I'm sorry. F-for everything. I really am," he got closer then hugged me, tightening his grip around my neck.

"I-I can't breathe," I gasp out.

"I know, koi, I know," he finally lets go of his grip and I gasp out trying to swallow as much air as possible.

"Y-you chocked me!"

"That's what Francis told me to do!" He yelled back at me, upset at his own fault.

"Don't believe that pedophile of a brother! He's a love creep!" I say, backing away from Mattie.

"I know he is! But don't say that about him." Matthew stands up and leaves to the kitchen, to where he eats his French (**AN: I should say ****_German _****toast**) toast in peace.

I ran after him to the kitchen. "Mattie! Wait up!"

"No! If you're going to bash my brother, then just stay quiet! Or I'll bash on you and your family!"

I didn't want that. "I didn't mean to bash on your brother, it just came out. I'm sorry," I quaked out.


End file.
